


3AM

by ultrafreakyfangirl



Series: There are only so many hours in a day, but in that day, there are unlimited moments to be had. (Merluca) [1]
Category: Grey's Anatomy
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-27
Updated: 2020-03-27
Packaged: 2021-03-01 04:40:07
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 965
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23345602
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ultrafreakyfangirl/pseuds/ultrafreakyfangirl
Summary: It's 3AM and Andrew dares not to breathe on his side of the bed.
Relationships: Meredith Grey/Andrew DeLuca
Series: There are only so many hours in a day, but in that day, there are unlimited moments to be had. (Merluca) [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1680421
Comments: 7
Kudos: 52





	3AM

**Author's Note:**

> Hi! This is my first Merluca fanfic! I was inspired by last week’s episode. Therefore, this fanfic takes place directly following the talk Meredith and Andrew had in the stairwell, where Meredith admits to loving him, still. If you like it, let me know, and let me know if you want more written! I really love this pairing, and as of now have a bit more time on my hands, so it kind of works out that way, I guess. I know this one’s a little short, but it felt right ending it here.

Andrew sat in the dark, afraid to move, afraid to breathe. Afraid to do any damn thing at all because he didn’t want to wake her, for her to stir, even just a little bit. She looked peaceful, free of any fear and stress that he knew that he caused her, the frustration, or the pain; all of it, was gone.

Her hair was in waves that were somewhat dishevelled, falling across her shoulder blades, just barely reaching her upper back, soft, sweet, impressionable, like a child. In one breath, he decided to risk it, turning over on his side in intention, but then, she surprised him, her arms circling around his waist, reaching out to hold him, first.

Nobody had ever held him before, like this, how she was, and it didn’t emasculate him for one second, like he feared it might before; she could never, he was realizing now, because really, feeling less masculine in her eyes was not what really had him nervous, it was not feeling like an equal next to her, that made him take an extra breath, sometimes.

He felt her snuggle against him, press her body closer, and his feeling that it was instinctual for her, made him smile. He smiled even wider when her lips grazed his forehead in a sleepy act so tender and gentle, that it nearly brought tears, a familiar burning behind his eyes; and he almost let himself, let himself cry, because it had been a long, exhausting, insane, for lack of a nicer term here and now, day, and he loved her so much, and not just in this moment.

Returning her kiss, his own lips touching her forehead, her skin smooth and pale in the thick of winter, he felt her move, if only to lean into his affection, and mumble some, then what sounded like his name. His first name.

Andrew.

It sounded so sexy coming from her mouth like it did, sometimes a whisper, sometimes more hostile than that, but now he knew it had only ever been because she cared for him unlike most other women before her.

The age difference didn’t bother him, but to say it hadn’t once been something on his mind, even still, would be a lie. She’d had love before, that amazing, world upending, great love, and she wasn’t shy to talk about it. He hadn’t. He’d had girlfriends, he’d had Sam, but she, she wasn’t like this, and he knew that from the minute he’d admitted to Meredith his feelings, out loud for her to hear. He loved her. He loved her with all of his heart, with everything he had, in him.

“Oh Mer…” he said after a minute, cooed, letting his hands slide through her hair. “Mer, I’m so sorry for scaring you like that tonight. I’m so damn sorry.”

She opened her eyes slightly to peer at him in the dark, but it wasn’t to scrutinize. Not tonight, he knew. Tonight, she was just relieved to have him here, in bed, beside her, and not in a room at Seattle Pres.

The crash left him with a few cuts and bruises, not minor, but not major, either. A few stitches and a head CT – a stern, no-nonsense, order from Meredith, had him walking out of there two hours later.

When she got the call that he’d crashed his bike, his voice gruff and a bit shaken, but his own, not a police officer’s that found his beaten body on the side of the road, he could tell that she had wanted to yell; and when she met him at the hospital – just for a check, babe, don’t worry, okay – when she saw his face, a purple bruise, dark and foreboding (of absolutely nothing, though, because he was fine) she held back only for the sake of seeing him alive, and in her arms.

She sighed. “I’m not going to tell you it’s okay. You freaked the hell out of me tonight, Andrew. I could have lost you. Just like that…just like I lost…”

Meredith trailed off then, her voice becoming lost to the darkness of the bedroom, but he knew, he would always know. He decided to lift the pressure.

“I know. And I’m sorry. I just needed some sort of rush and I – Jesus, I love you so much Mer, and that’s honestly a rush enough, but for some reason…you didn’t believe me, nobody believed me…and then, only in those moments I was speeding along the highway, it just wasn’t.”

He felt her breath warm against his neck, and then for a second, it was gone, as the warmth of her lips replaced it; the same gentleness was there as before, that same tenderness, different from that she reserved for her kids, but also, different from that, from the type of love she reserved for her sisters, or her friends; and he felt lucky, so incredibly blessed, that she chose him to be in receipt of it.

“I love you,” she whispered, “I love you, and please, can that be enough…I need it to be enough. It was enough for you to take the suspension, so I need it to be enough for everything else…you got me?”

He made eye contact with her, took her face in his hands, held it there, cradled it, because he just couldn’t believe how precious she was to him, and not all of the sudden, not because of the intimacy a night sky makes, or the depth and weight of her words. It was just a plain, simple truth.

The same truth that made him say yes. Yes, it is enough. Yes, you are enough, you will always be enough. Yes, because you amaze me, Meredith Grey.


End file.
